realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lendys
Scale of Justice, The Balancer, Weigher of Lives Lesser Deity Symbol: Sword balanced on a needle’s point Home Plane: Unknown (is Mechanus in non-realms 3E sources, possibly Dragon Eyrie) Alignment: Lawful neutral Portfolio: Balance, justice Worshipers: Dragons Cleric Alignments: LG, LN, N, LE Domains: Destruction, Dragon*, Law, Protection Retribution Favored Weapon: Longsword (claw) Races of the Dragon Entry Unlike Null, who judges the life of a dragon only after its death, Lendys metes out justice during a dragon’s life. His scales are a tarnished silver, some say because he cares more about judging others than tending to himself. Dogma Lendys is the arbiter of dragonkind, serving as judge, jury, and executioner alike. When a dragon has committed an injustice against dragonkind, Lendys (or one of his trio of great wyrm silver dragons) is dispatched to deal out appropriate justice. Punishments are severe, and appeals unheard of. Clergy The clerics and paladins of Lendys are justice-bringers, often serving as arbiters in local communities. In some cases, towns even rely on the local draconic worshiper of Lendys to parcel out justice. Clerics of Lendys get along well with worshipers of St. Cuthbert, and poorly with those who follow chaotic deities such as Kord, Olidammara, or Erythnul. image The Holy Symbol of Lendys Quests Lendys primarily assigns his followers to quests involving meting out punishment to a dragon who has harmed dragonkind. Prayers Prayers to Lendys focus on judgment. They are recited in solemn tones. Temples Temples to Lendys are few. More often, a simple shrine, perhaps marked only by the god’s symbol, is set up in a courtroom or other justice-dispensing place. Rites For followers of Lendys, any trial is a holy rite. The duty of weighing evidence and rendering judgment is taken very seriously. Although Lendys focuses his judgment exclusively on dragons, worshipers usually generalize any act of justice as an honor entrusted to them by their god. Herald and Allies Lendys uses a contingent of four marut inevitables as his herald. Acting in perfect unison, the construct performs the task the deity set them. His allies include silver dragons, inevitables, and draconic formians. If you use Draconomicon, the golems Draconomicon 2E Entry Lendys is justice personified. He represents the principle that every action has a reaction, that the universe is like a bookkeeper's journal, and that everything must balance at the end. It is Lendys who ensures that he who does evil receives evil, that he who does good receives good, and that he who lives by the sword dies by the sword. Lendys has no mercy in his soul, nor forgiveness, and he gives no second chances. He is worshiped by the lawful dragons, but they usually try to balance his implacability with mercy of their own. (If mercy to a criminal be considered a crime, so be it.) Lendys appears as a huge, wingless, platinum-colored dragon. His eyes give forth beams of brilliant light from which no one can hide. The Cult of the Dragon Entry Lendys is a lawful neutral intermediate power of Nirvana. His portfolio is balance and justice, and his symbol is a sword balanced on a needles point. He is the consort of Tamara. Notes: We know that Lendys exists in official 3E Realmslore because of his mention on page 100 of Dragons of Faerun, under the sidebar entitled 'The Ptarian Code'. Category:Draconic pantheon